Planet der Affen
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Abgebrochen! BV, CK, 18Ku, Grob auf dem gleichnamigen Buch basierend. Bulma und ihre Crew starten eine Weltraumtour, sie landen auf einige Monate später auf einem fremden Planeten not und werden gefangen genommen. 3: Überlieferung in den Palast
1. Der Beginn einer neuen Reise

Titel: Planet der Affen (PDA)  
  
Genre: Abenteuer, Romantik, Science Fiction, Comedy (Ich geb mein Bestes!)  
  
Pairings: B/V, C/K, 18/Ku  
  
Rating: R  
  
Spoiler: Nein  
  
Disclaimer: Standard  
  
Warnings: Japanisch  
  
A/N: Meine erste Major- A/U! *KonfettiInDieLuftWerf* *sweatdrop*  
  
Egal ... Diese FF ist größtenteils an "Planet of the Apes" angelehnt. (Bei dem Namen kein Kunststück gewesen, es zu erraten)  
  
Wie immer steht die Trennungslinie (*~^~*) für Ort- und/oder Zeitwechsel.  
  
-  
  
1. Kapitel - Der Beginn einer neuen Reise  
  
"Der Countdown läuft. Triebwerke gezündet. Bereitmachen zum Verlassen der Atmosphäre in fünf, vier, drei, zwei, eins ... Jetzt." Die leicht blechern verzogene Stimme des Bordcomputers sendete noch auf mehreren Frequenzen, sodass sie sich selbst echote und damit einen dramatischeren Start bewirkte.  
  
Blitzschnell schoss die Raumkapsel von stattlicher Größe in die Höhe, entfernte sich immer mehr und wurde schließlich selbst ein blinkender Punkt inmitten der unzähligen Sterne.  
  
"Wie lange, glaubst du, dass sie dieses Mal fort sein wird, Souichi?", fragte Bunny ihren Mann, den genialen Professor Briefs und Mitentwickler des eben gestarteten Raumschiffes.  
  
"Das lässt sich schwer voraussagen ... Aber wahrscheinlich wird es uns länger vorkommen, als es wirklich ist."  
  
*~^~*  
  
"Geschwindigkeitsregulierung erfolgt. 11 km/s, 9 km/s, 7 km/s. Umschaltung auf Autopilot erfolgt ... Jetzt."  
  
"Na endlich!", stieß Bulma erschöpft aus und ließ sich in den weich gepolsterten Sitz sinken. Als Pilotin hatte man es wahrlich nicht einfach, aber jetzt bot sich ihr ja eine kleine Pause von 20 Minuten, bis sie das Raumschiff aus dem Sonnensystem manövrieren musste. Die Zeit würde sie mit einem kleinen Snack zur Stärkung füllen. Außerdem wollte sie in etwas Bequemeres schlüpfen als den zu groß geratenen Raumanzug, den sie gerade trug, der sie doch ziemlich am Gehen hinderte.  
  
Bulmas stapfende Schritte, die ihre gefütterten, beige-braunen Weltraumstiefel erzeugten, wurden von der speziellen Linoleumauslegung der Kommandobrücke verschluckt, sodass sie beinahe geräuschlos vorankam - bis auf das ohrenschmerzende knirschende Quietschen, das ihre dick gepolsterten Oberschenkel erzeugten, wenn sie einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte und damit der Raumanzug sich rieb. Der blauhaarigen Wissenschaftlerin gelang es zwar, die Geräusche auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren, das aber nur, weil sie sich nun o-beinig fortbewegte. Hastig watschelte sie aus dem hochmodern eingerichteten Raum den Gang entlang zu ihrem Zimmer, still betend, sie möge niemandem begegnen. Doch leider wurde ihr Wunsch nicht erfüllt.  
  
"Was ist los, CAPTAIN? Hast du was Schlechtes gegessen?" Kuririn, der für die generelle Instand- und Sauberhaltung der Raumkapsel verantwortlich war, konnte sich ein Grinsen kaum verkneifen, als er Bulma so merkwürdig gehen sah. In dem verhältnismäßig kleinen Körper des jungen Mannes steckte eine unverhältnismäßig große Kraft, die er sich während jahrelangen Trainings und Abenteuerreisen wie dieser angeeignet hatte. Die Arme vor der mit dem typischen rot-gelben Gi bekleideten Brust verschränkt, musterte er sein Gegenüber mit belustigt blitzenden Augen. "Hab ich dir nicht gleich gesagt, dass dieser Aufzug völlig unangebracht ist?"  
  
Bulmas Augenbrauen zogen sich gefährlich nahe zusammen und wer genau hinsah, der konnte die winzigen blutroten Funken erkennen, die ihre blauen Opale versprühten. "Mach dich lieber wieder an die Arbeit, Meister Proper!", fuhr sie den ehemaligen Mönch in Anspielung auf seine fehlende Haarpracht an und stapfte so graziös es ihr möglich war in ihr sich nur wenige Meter weiter befindendes Schlafzimmer, wo sie ihren Raumanzug gegen locker sitzende Jogginghosen und ein lila Baumwolltop wechselte. "Der kann was erleben!", zischte sie leise vor sich hin. "Manchmal muss man halt nachdenken, BEVOR man die Klappe aufreißt!!"  
  
*Oje*, dachte Kuririn derweil am Gang. *Bulma muss wirklich wütend sein, wenn sie mit meiner Glatze - meiner einzigen Schwäche, nebst meiner Größe - anfängt ... Ich sollte Chichi besser warnen.*  
  
*~^~*  
  
Die Küche - sowie der Rest des gesamten Raumschiffes - war auf dem neuesten technischen Stand.  
  
Das wurde Chichi wieder einmal bewusst, als sie verzweifelt nach einem herkömmlichen Gemüseschäler suchte. All dieser High-Tech-Schnickschnack bereitete ihr ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Was, wenn sich die Maschinen eines Tages gegen sie wendeten? Wie sollten sie gegen solche Killerroboter eine Chance haben? Auch, wenn sie einigermaßen Judo beherrschte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie für außer Kontrolle geratene Kampfmaschinen auch nur den geringsten Gegner bildete!  
  
Misstrauisch beäugte Chichi den elektrischen Gemüseschäler, ließ ein halbes Dutzend Karotten hineinplumpsen und drückte auf ‚Start'. Völlig geräuschlos arbeitete das Gerät und Chichi hätte beinahe erleichtert aufgeatmet, hätte ihr eine sich aus heiterem Himmel auf ihre Schulter legende Hand nicht die Luft gestohlen.  
  
"AHH!", hallte es mark- und beindurchdringend durch die sterile Küche. Mit weit aufgesperrten Augen wirbelte Chichi herum, mit zusammengekniffenen Brauen blieb sie stehen und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften. "HAST DU 'NEN KNALL?!"  
  
Doch Kuririn hörte ihre Stimme nur gedämpft. Ob nun auf Grund seiner Hände, die seine Ohrmuscheln bedeckten, oder aber, weil seine Gehörgänge bluteten, war ungewiss.  
  
"Du hast mir fast einen Herzinfarkt verursacht! Ist das etwa der Dank dafür, dass ich mich zu dieser bescheuerten Reise überreden ließ, nur um für euch die Köchin zu spielen, hä?!"  
  
"Keiner hat dich dazu gezwungen, mitzukommen ..."  
  
Chichis Blick wanderte von ängstlich schwarzen Augen zu wütenden blauen.  
  
Niemand wäre in diesem Augenblick auf die Idee gekommen, dass die drei sich in der Küche befindenden Personen eigentlich beste Freunde waren.  
  
"Ach was ..." Chichis Wut löste sich so schnell auf, wie sie aufgetreten war. Die schwarzhaarige Kämpferin war für ihre Stimmungsschwankungen berühmt, kam aber nicht einmal annähernd an die ihrer Freundin Bulma heran. Diese warf einen Blick auf den sich aufrappelnden Kuririn, bevor sie sich mit einem "Ich hab Hunger" zurück an Chichi wandte. "10 Minuten bis wir die Oortsche Wolke erreichen und ich wieder auf die Brücke muss", fügte sie drängend hinzu.  
  
*~^~*  
  
Eine einsame Gestalt trotzte der Witterung in Sturm und Regen. Der Wind zehrte an ihren schwarzen, widerspenstigen Haaren, aber nicht so sehr, wie die Tatsache, dass sie dort draußen sein musste und nicht wirklich an ihrem rechtmäßigen Platz. So wie es hätte sein sollen, die Thronfolge, und doch war es anders gekommen. Freezer, der dreckige Bastard hatte - auch wenn Vegeta keine Beweise hatte, war eine andere Möglichkeit für ihn ausgeschlossen - seinen Vater, den König, hinterhältig ermordet. Der kurz danach aufgetauchte Vertrag über den dubiosen Handel mit Vegeta-sei hatte seine Meinung noch bestärkt. Niemals wäre ein Saiyajin - und vor allem nicht Vegeta Ou - auf den absurden Gedanken gekommen, ihren Planeten zu verscherbeln! Nun war der König tot, und auch wenn die meisten Saiyajin insgeheim den verhassten Icejin dafür verantwortlich machten, so hatten sie doch keine Chance gegen diesen übermächtigen Krieger und seine Männer.  
  
Vegeta Ouji regierte sein ehemaliges Königreich nun in Vertretung für Freezer, der die meiste Zeit auf Eroberungstour quer durchs All unterwegs war.  
  
Training war die einzige Sache im Leben des Ouji, die ihn am verzweifeln hinderte. Nappa stellte zwar keine große Herausforderung dar, aber immerhin war Vegeta unterhalten.  
  
Sein Leben, seine Zukunft, alles lag in Trümmern, genau wie der riesige Krater vor ihm. Die Leere, die Härte des Übriggebliebenen, die Stärke trotz Rückschläge dem Schicksal entgegenzutreten.  
  
-  
  
A/N: Das war also das erste Kapitel meiner neuen Serie. Wenn es euch gefallen hat, würde ich mich über ein paar Kommentare freuen. 


	2. Bruchlandung

2. Kapitel - Bruchlandung  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka?"  
  
"IIE!!" Wie sollte auch alles gut sein? Alles ging den Bach runter - dabei war Vegeta-sei größtenteils ein Wüstenplanet -, nichts lief wie geplant und den Gedanken an Meuterei hatte der Ouji auch schon wieder verworfen. Trotzdem hielten diese Tatsachen die Diener nicht auf, ihn ständig mit denselben Fragen zu bombardieren. Sie sollten ihm DIENEN und nicht Psychiater spielen wollen, dafür wurden sie ja schließlich bezahlt! Am liebsten hätte Vegeta ja den neugierigen Kerl in die übernächste Dimension gepustet, aber zwei Gründe hielten ihn davon ab: Erstens wollte er sich keinen Ärger mit der gottverdammten Gewerkschaft einhandeln (Auch wenn Vegeta-sei eine Monarchie ist, so herrscht doch keine Diktatur) und zweitens war der Diener vor ihm - abgesehen eben von seiner Redseligkeit - ein ausgezeichneter Angestellter, und da gutes Personal so schwer zu finden war, konnte es sich nicht mal der Saiyajin no Ouji leisten, einen zu verlieren.  
  
Mit diesem wichtigen Gedanken im Hinterkopf stapfte Vegeta ohne ein weiteres Wort davon.  
  
Pii blickte dem kleinen Prinzen hinterher und fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, wo sein Herrscher nur so viel Platz in seinem Körper für den ganzen Stolz hatte. Es war ein ewiges Rätsel und scheinbar unlösbar. Schulterzuckend machte sich Pii wieder an die Arbeit, denn in einem Punkt war Vegeta kein Enigma: Wenn er schlecht geschlafen hatte, war er noch griesgrämiger als sonst.  
  
Also schüttelte der Diener die Kopfkissen aus, hängte die Bettdecke zum Lüften aus dem Fenster, und sammelte die Stoffäffchen vom Boden auf, um sie erneut am Bett zu platzieren.  
  
"Ein kleiner Ersatz für Mutterliebe", murmelte Pii mitfühlend, als er sich erinnerte, wie früh die Ouhi gestorben war.  
  
*~^~*  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!", hallte es dröhnend. "Was für primitive kleine Affen sie doch wahrlich sind! Hahaha!! Einfach köstlich!"  
  
"Haha ..."  
  
"Wer hat dir gestattet, mitzulachen?!", fuhr Freezer erbost auf.  
  
"Niemand, Meister, niemand. Bitte vergebt mir!"  
  
"Nun gut, wollen wir mal nicht so sein und dir ..."  
  
"Danke, Meister! Tausend Dank", brabbelte der hirnlose Diener drauflos, bis er mit einem gezielten Schuss Freezers zum Schweigen gebracht wurde.  
  
"Ich hasse es, wenn man mich unterbricht, wenn ich gerade eine wirkungslose Begnadigung ausspreche ... Wo war ich stehen geblieben?"  
  
"‚Hahaha!! Einfach köstlich!', Meister", half Zarbon aus.  
  
"Genau. Also wie gesagt: Hahaha!!" Das irre Lachen ging weiter, bis der irre Icejin endlich genug hatte.  
  
"Auch wenn sie zu wissen glauben, dass ICH den König ermordet habe, so kann mir doch niemand etwas anhaben ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Wie befriedigend, ein seelenloses Monster zu sein!" Und wieder war der Raum von schrillem Gelächter gefüllt.  
  
*~^~*  
  
"Ich vehersteh einfahahach nihicht, warurum alle Teieile der Rauaumkapselel gegegen die Unreregelmähäßigkeiheiten geschühützt sind ... nuhur die Brühücke nicht ... Puh!" Letztendlich war die Oortsche Wolke erfolgreich durchquert, ohne nennenswerte Schäden an der Außenhülle. Die Titanverkleidung hielt mehr, als sie versprach, nur der vorderste Teil der Kapsel wurde durchgeschüttelt wie bei einem Tumber, in dem man gerade eine Pina Colada zubereitete ...  
  
"Himmel noch mal", grummelte Bulma benebelt und wankte zur Tür. Endlich war die wilde Fahrt zu Ende. "Hoffentlich behalt ich den Drehwurm nicht ..."  
  
*~^~*  
  
"Nein, wir haben nichts mitbekommen, es war alles ganz ruhig, nicht wahr, Kuririn?" Chichi schenkte sich noch O-Saft ein, während sie mit ihren Crew-Mitgliedern am Tisch saß.  
  
Bulma beäugte ihren Teller kritisch und überschlug die prozentuelle Gefahr, ihr Essen wieder zu verlieren, sollte sie es wagen, etwas zu schlucken. Ihre Wahrnehmung glich noch immer einem Kaleidoskop und ihr Magen fuhr Achterbahn - nicht in der Art der Zwergerlbahn, sondern solche, die man aus Komödien kennt.  
  
"Du wirst schon nicht gleich zu dick werden", neckte Kuririn, der Bulmas Unentschlossenheit bemerkt hatte. "Nicht allzu sehr auf jeden Fall ..."  
  
"Ach, halt die Klappe, oder ich kürze deine Glatzenwachs-Rationen!" Diese Drohung wirkte immer.  
  
Chichi kicherte leise und stand auf, ihren schmutzigen Teller mitnehmend. "Ich mach mich mal wieder an die Arbeit."  
  
"Ja, ich werd dann auch mal wieder ...", schloss sich Kuririn an.  
  
Bulma nickte zufrieden. Sie hatte ihre Freunde gut dressiert. Als sie sich auch erhob, erfasste sie eine erneute Welle von Schwindel und ihr Teller landete zersplitternd am Boden. "Scheiße", fluchte sie leise und hielt sich am Tisch an, um nicht umzukippen.  
  
Ein Aufschrei ließ sie aufblicken und erkennen, dass sie nicht die einzige war. Auch Kuririn und Chichi waren umgefallen. War sie etwa ansteckend? Wieder ging ein Ruck durchs Raumschiff.  
  
"Verdammt", flüsterte Bulma und tastete sich an der Wand entlang Richtung Brücke. "Was ist denn nun wieder?" Unterwegs stellten sich ihr einige Dinge in den Weg. Abgegangene Bilder, geplatzte Glühbirnen, klappernde Ritterrüstungen. *Wo kommen die denn her?*  
  
"Unbekanntes Planetensystem voraus. Ausweichkurs ... unmöglich. Um Notlandung einzuleiten, Umschaltung auf manuelle Steuerung."  
  
Sobald Bulma die Situation überblicken konnte, löste sie den roten Alarm aus, was soviel bedeutete, wie dass sich Chichi und Kuririn auf ihre Quartiere zurückziehen, dort bleiben und beten sollten.  
  
Nicht, dass das schon oft vorgefallen wäre, in Wahrheit war dies das erste Mal. Und falls Bulma diese Notlandung hinkriegen sollte, würde sie ihren Bordcomputer eigenhändig in Stücke reißen, da er nicht im Stande war, ein Planetensystem, dass hundertprozentig auf den Karten verzeichnet war, früh genug zu lokalisieren.  
  
"Ich schätze, ihr solltet euch lieber anschnallen", gab Bulma über Funk durch. "Ich schätze, es könnte etwas rumpelig werden ..."  
  
*~^~*  
  
"Rumpelig?", wiederholte Chichi schon zum zwanzigsten Mal. "Rumpelig?" Scheinbar hatte sie der Drehwurm erwischt.  
  
Kuririn überprüfte in einem gesprungenen Spiegel ob die Punkte auf seiner Stirn noch in der richtigen Reihenfolge waren. Nicht, dass er eitel war, aber wer wusste, wann er endlich seiner Traumfrau gegenüberstand? Dann wollte er doch was gleich schauen!  
  
"Ich schätze, mit der Kapsel kommen wir mit allen Ersatzteilen nicht weiter ...", murmelte Bulma wie zu sich selbst.  
  
"Wieso denn das?", fragte Kuririn, der mit seiner Inspektion fertig war.  
  
"Na ja, ich weiß nicht so recht ... Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass die Kommandobrücke ausgeräuchert ist, oder daran, dass die Ersatzteile selbst geschmolzen sind, oder vielleicht, dass die Außenhüllen sich aufgelöst haben, aber im Grunde bin ich für die Möglichkeit, weil DIE GOTTVERDAMMTE RAUMKAPSEL IM MEER VERSUNKEN IST!!!! Und da wir hier weit und breit keinen Kran dabei haben, wird es uns schwer wenn nicht gar überhaupt nicht möglich sein, es zu bergen!" Ungläubig raufte Bulma ihre Haare. Waren sie wirklich so dumm, oder taten sie das nur, um sie zu ärgern? "JA, RUMPELIG!!", schrie sie den schwarzhaarigen Plattenspieler an, sie aus ihrer Trance reißend. "Wir müssen einen Weg finden, an ein neues Schiff zu kommen ...", überlegte sie laut weiter.  
  
"Ähm, vielleicht ...", warf Kuririn zögerlich ein und deutete über Bulmas Schulter hinweg. "Vielleicht sollten wir erst einen Weg finden, diesem grimmig dreinblickenden Außerirdischen zu entkommen ..."  
  
-  
  
Daijoubu desu ka - Wie geht es? Alles in Ordnung?  
  
Iie - Nein  
  
Pii - Englische Katakana-Form von "Pea", Erbse 


	3. Vom Regen in die Traufe

3. Kapitel - Vom Regen in die Traufe  
  
"4.934, 4.935, 4.936 ...", flüsterte sie leise.  
  
Kaum herauszuhören neben den ganzen Geräuschen, die noch den Raum erfüllten. Chichis ständige "Wir werden sterben, ich weiß, wir werden sterben, aber ich bin noch zu jung zum Sterben ..."- Reden, die nur dann und wann von erstickten Schluchzern unterbrochen wurden, harmonisierten absolut nicht mit Kuririn, der nicht nur mit einem Blechbecher an den Gitterstäben hin und her ratterte, sondern - sehr zum Leidwesen seiner beiden weiblichen Mitgefangenen -auch noch "Jailhouse Rock" sang, und zwar in einer Version, die man nicht mal seinem ärgsten Feind zumuten wollte. Der Ex-Mönch wollte doch auch nicht sterben, hatte er doch noch nicht mal eine Freundin gehabt ...  
  
"4.988, 4.989, 4.990 ...", redete Bulma weiter wie in Trance.  
  
Chichis langsam heiser werdende Kehle zwang sie zu einer kurzen Pause, und so kam es, dass sie ihre Freundin zählen hörte. Ob sie nun völlig durchgedreht war? Gut möglich ...  
  
"4.998, 4.999, 5.000 ... Jetzt reicht's!", erhob die Blauhaarige dann ihre Stimme zu einem schrillen Schrei, der Kuririn aus dem Rhythmus brachte und ihn verstummen ließ.  
  
"Was hast du da gezählt, Bulma?", fragte Chichi stirnrunzelnd.  
  
"Meine absterbenden Gehirnzellen! Was denn sonst?!", knurrte Bulma. "Wir müssen uns einen Fluchtplan überlegen, bevor diese Gorilla-Wache zurückkommt ..." Im Kopf der Blauhaarigen fügten sich schon einzelne bruchstückhafte Teilchen zu einem Plan zusammen, als sie rüde von Kuririn unterbrochen wurde.  
  
"Zu spät."  
  
Bulma, die als einzige mit dem Rücken zur Gittertür stand, drehte sich langsam um und musterte ihren Gefangennehmer noch einmal gründlich.  
  
Er war von stattlicher Größe, beinahe riesig, und bestimmt doppelt so groß als Kuririn. Zackiges, schwarzes Haar umkränzte sein Haupt und fiel seinen Rücken bis zur Taille hinunter, es war eindeutig länger als Chichis, doch es war bestimmt nicht so seidig. Aber das konnte Bulma nur raten, anfassen wollte sie die borstig anmutenden Haare nicht, da sie gefährlich spitz aussahen. Nach seiner Aufmachung zu urteilen war er ein Krieger, dann konnten seine Haare gut auch eine Waffe sein, gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Medusa hatte er ja - sie waren beim ersten Anblick erstarrt gewesen.  
  
*Bestimmt rollt er sich bei Gefahr wie ein Igel zusammen und schießt dann giftige Haarpfeile ab, wie es bestimmt irgendeine außerirdische Kaktusart kann*, sinnierte Bulma, wobei sie dem Riesen in die dunklen Augen sah, und dabei einen steifen Nacken riskierte. *Aber dieser Theorie will ich eigentlich nicht weiter nachforschen.*  
  
Bulma zuckte zusammen als ihr Wärter etwas in einer fremdartigen Sprache grunzte - wobei das Wort "grunzte" ein Bild eines Borstenschweins in ihren Kopf projizierte. *Der benimmt sich ja wie ein Tier! Aber vielleicht ist auch nur ihre Sprache so rückständig ...*  
  
"Nein!", rief Chichi und versuchte sich - mit mäßigem Erfolg - hinter Kuririn zu verstecken. "Ich will nicht sterben! Was, wenn die hier so weit hinten sind, dass sie ihren komischen Göttern Menschenopfer bringen? Was, wenn sie uns vorgesehen haben? Oder noch schlimmer: Was, wenn sie Jungfrauen in weißen Gewändern an ihre Riesenschlangen verfüttern?"  
  
*Was für eine Fantasie*, dachte Bulma bewundernd und sah zu, wie der Wärter ihre Zellentür aufsperrte.  
  
"Das wäre schrecklich", stimmte Kuririn zu und umfasste Chichis Hände. "Weiß ist doch gar nicht meine Farbe!"  
  
"Ich will nicht als Jungfrau sterben", klagte die Schwarzhaarige dramatisch und blickte auf ihren glatzköpfigen Jugendfreund hinab.  
  
"Ich auch nicht", entgegnete dieser und erwiderte den Blick.  
  
"Ich glaub mir wird schlecht", murmelte Bulma.  
  
Chichi zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und ihre Handlung spiegelte sich auch auf Kuririns Gesicht wider. "Na ja, vielleicht ist es ja doch nicht das Ende der Welt als Jungfrau zu sterben ..."  
  
"Jepp."  
  
Der Wärter bellte wieder etwas in dieser exotischen Sprache und stieß die drei Freunde nacheinander auf den Gang hinaus. Keiner wagte es, sich ihm zu widersetzen, da sie am Vorabend bereits eine Kostprobe seiner Grillfähigkeiten gesehen hatten.  
  
"Ja, ja, ich geh ja schon schneller", brummte Bulma, als sie erneut angestoßen wurde.  
  
Der Gang, den sie entlangmarschierten, war recht schmal, dafür hoch. Das erste Mal, das sie ihn gegangen waren, hatten sie nicht viel gesehen, da es zu hell war. Nachdem die Capsule 3 gelandet war und die Insassen von diesem einen Krieger gefangen genommen wurden, war es rasend schnell heißer und auch heller geworden. Es schien fast so, als hätte der Planet, auf dem sie gelandet waren, mehrere Sonnen, und vielleicht war das auch der Fall, aber wenn, dann mussten sie eng beieinander liegen. Doch Bulma wusste genau, dass die Möglichkeit eines multisolaren Systems sehr gering war, und wenn es doch eines war, würde der Planet bald nicht mehr existieren. Auch wenn das Volk wie es schien dem Menschen in geistigen und kommunikativen Bereichen hinterherhinkte, konnte doch nicht bestritten werden, dass sie - soweit man an dem einen Exemplar, dem sie begegnet waren, feststellen konnte - eine intelligente Rasse war. Das ließ vermuten, dass eine Evolution ähnlich die der Erde stattgefunden hatte, und solch ein Entwicklungsstand dauerte gewöhnlich Millionen von Jahren. Ein Solarsystem hatte für gewöhnlich von Anfang an die vorbestimmte Anzahl von Sonnen, und dadurch wurde es beinahe unmöglich, dass es hier mehr als eine solare Energiequelle geben konnte, da ein System von mehr als einer Sonne eine im Vergleich extrem kurze Lebensdauer hatte.  
  
Wieder ein Bellen - oder war es ein Grunzen? - und sie erreichten den Ein- bzw. Ausgang ihres temporären Gefängnisses.  
  
Die Veränderung war verblüffend. Selbst Kuririn und Chichi - trotz ihres Jungfrau-Dilemmas - schnappten überwältigt nach Luft, als sie wieder ans Freie traten. Kühle Nachtluft wehte durch die Luft, es war nicht kalt, eher angenehm, wenn man die Hitze des Tages noch im Hinterkopf hatte. Der Himmel war übersät von unzähligen, leuchtenden Sternen, die glitzernden Punkte bildeten Formationen, die noch keiner der drei Menschen je gesehen hatte, was jedoch ihrer Schönheit keinen Abbruch tat. Obwohl es eigentlich stockdunkel sein sollte, war es hell genug, ausreichend zu sehen. Fahlgelbes Licht beleuchtete die Wüste, die sich so weit das Auge reichte, ausbreitete.  
  
*Wir sind lange gegangen*, dachte Kuririn stirnrunzelnd. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie den Weg zurück zu ihrem Raumschiff finden konnten - und ob ihnen das etwas brächte. *Eher nicht ...*  
  
Chichi blieb kurz stehen, um sich den Sand aus den Schuhen zu schütten, und wurde grob von dem Riesen angefahren. "Oh, halt die Schnauze!", schrie sie zurück. "Ich kann doch nicht wie auf Glassplittern gehen!" Grummelnd zog sie sich den Stiefel wieder an und marschierte weiter. Auch wenn sie Kampfsportlerin war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie sicheren Selbstmord begehen wollte, indem sie sich dem Riesen widersetzte. In einer Stunde würde sie den zweiten Stiefel ausleeren. Bis dahin humpelte sie eben einseitig.  
  
Bulma lief unterdessen schweigend und mit verschränkten Armen, ihren Blick hatte sie verloren auf einen der Trabanten des Planeten geheftet. Er war ähnlich geformt wie der der Erde, nur war er ein wenig kleiner und das Licht, das er aussandte, war noch blasser als das vom Mond. Der Satellit, der links daneben am Himmel hing, war nicht nur weitaus kleiner als der andere, sondern auch in seiner Form unterlegen. Er sah aus, wie ein Felsklumpen, den man einmal zu hoch geworfen hatte, und dann an der Sternendecke hängen geblieben war. Es war eindeutig, dass der Mond noch nicht lange in dieser Umlaufbahn fuhr, andernfalls hätte die Zentrifugalkraft eine Abplattung ähnlich wie die seines Zwillings verursacht.  
  
*Wahrscheinlich ist es ein Meteor, der dem Planeten einmal zu nahe gekommen war und dann eingefangen wurde*, überlegte Bulma. *Dann muss der Planet hier größer sein als die Erde ... Die hätte einen Meteor dieser Größe mit seiner geringen Gravitation kaum anziehen können ... Einen Moment mal ...* Nachdenklich runzelte sie die Stirn und verlangsamte ihren Schritt. *Die Schwerkraft auf diesem Planeten hier ... ich kann nicht behaupten, dass sie höher ist als auf der Erde ... Merkwürdig ...* - "Ouch!" Mit blitzenden Augen sah sie ihren Wärter an, der sie gerade mit einem kleinen Energiestrahl vor den Füßen darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, dass sie zu langsam war. Leise fluchend marschierte Bulma weiter und wurde mit einem neuerlichen Strahl bestraft, der sie nur knapp verfehlte. Eigentlich hätte sie schon wissen müssen, dass dieser Kerl es nicht mochte, wenn man sprach. Außerdem stand er anscheinend total auf seinen "strahlenden" Finger. Nicht nur, dass er ihnen damit Feuer unterm Hintern machte, nein, er hatte auch noch die letzten Überreste ihrer Raumkapsel pulverisiert. Gastfreundschaft war wohl keine Tugend dieser Rasse.  
  
*~^~*  
  
Vegeta lief unruhig in seinem Gemach auf und ab, wobei der blutrote Teppich die Geräusche seiner Stiefel verschluckte. Ein schwerer Eichentisch stand an einer Seite der Wand und war mit Dutzenden von Papierstapeln beladen. Schwere, in einfachen Mustern und Farben gehaltene Wandteppiche nahmen dem Raum etwas von seiner Bedrohlichkeit. Ein Rundbogen führte in den Schlafteil des Zimmers, das von einem massiv gearbeiteten, auf vier Pfosten aufgestellten Bett beherrscht wurde. Blaue Satinlaken und das über dem Bett angebrachte Emblem wiesen auf den königlichen Okkupanten hin, der sich des nachts in sein Gemach zurückzog.  
  
Doch dieses Mal war es nicht zum Ausruhen. Er hatte von Radditz, der auf einem Außenposten postiert war um etwaige unangemeldete Besucher - insbesondere Freezer - rechtzeitig ankündigen zu können, eine Botschaft erhalten, dass ein UFO gelandet war. Drei humanoide Lebensformen, die in ihrer Physik den Saiyajin zu ähneln schienen, doch nicht an ihre Kraft herankamen, und eine davon hatte eine seltsame Färbung.  
  
Vegeta stoppte seine unnutze Herumlauferei und sah durch das Fenster, das ihm einen geraden Ausblick auf den kleineren der zwei Monde von Vegeta-sei bot.  
  
"Kuso!", fluchte der Prinz und versuchte den Trabanten allein durch seinen Blick zum Explodieren zu bringen. Er hasste diesen Mond und seit geraumer Zeit war er dazu übergegangen, ihm für alles die Schuld zu geben.  
  
Vegeta schritt in den zweiten Teil seines Zimmers und setzte sich vollbekleidet auf sein Bett. Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust, sich noch an diesem Abend mit den Gefangenen abzugeben. Seine Zeit war knapp bemessen und würde nicht an unwichtige Kreaturen vergeudet werden, die er nicht mal beschimpfen konnte - nun, eigentlich schon, nur machte es keinen Spaß, wenn der Gegenüber einen nicht verstand.  
  
Radditz hatte seine Befehle und würde die drei in den Palastkerker werfen. Dort würden sich die Zwillinge schon ihrer annehmen. Und wenn er einmal etwas Zeit übrig hatte, würde er sich die Aliens ansehen gehen.  
  
Es war schon einige Zeit vergangen, seit er zuletzt bei einem Zirkus gewesen war, und eine blauhaarige Weibliche war vielleicht einen Blick wert. 


End file.
